


Adiós, hermano

by Kikinu



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS de X-Men: The Last Stand</p><p>Cuando la noticia de la muerte del Profesor X llega a sus oídos, Mystique no reacciona. Está sentada en las oficinas de la CIA, dando toda la información que tiene sobre Magneto, cuando un agente entra en la oficina.<br/>— ¡Charles Xavier ha muerto!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adiós, hermano

** Adiós, hermano **

Cuando la noticia de la muerte del Profesor X llega a sus oídos, Mystique no reacciona. Está sentada en las oficinas de la CIA, dando toda la información que tiene sobre Magneto, cuando un agente entra en la oficina.

— ¡Charles Xavier ha muerto!

Hay un gran revuelo en el lugar. Gente corre de un lado para otro, pero ella sigue sentada allí, mirando la silla vacía.

Nadie se da cuenta cuando sale del edificio. Al fin y al cabo, ella les ha dicho todo lo que sabe y ahora hay cosas más importantes que una ex-mutante.

Camina sin darse cuenta a donde va. No piensa en nada concreto. Escucha los gritos de los mutantes que apoyan La Cura y los que la repudian. Ve a los humanos (a los cuales pertenece ahora) desgarrándose las gargantas, gritando a favor de la supuesta salvación.

¿Salvación? Para ella fue la muerte.

Así es como piensa en Magneto, que la ha traicionado. Y pensar en Magneto la hace pensar en el Profesor X.

Entonces se da cuenta a donde está yendo. Tantos años y aún recuerda el camino a casa.

 _Raven, es importante que siempre recuerdes el camino a la mansión. Y si tú te pierdes, ¿qué haré yo?_

Se toca el rostro, porque no puede ser que esté llorando. Es decir, ella no llora hace mucho. No puede llorar, al fin y al cabo no ha pasado nada importante. Solo… solo…

 _Tú eres como mi hermana._ Eres _mi hermana_.

Ha muerto Charles, su hermano.

El llanto silencioso pronto se convierte en sollozos desesperados. Charles… Charles… no es justo. Charles era bueno, ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué no ella?

Tiene poco dinero, pero de todas formas toma un taxi, porque _tiene_ que ir a la mansión. _Tiene_ que despedirse por última vez de Charles.

En el trayecto (el cual recuerda perfectamente), escucha por la radio la noticia completa: Charles fue desintegrado por una mutante sin identificar. Magneto estaba allí.

Magneto. ¿Por qué no hizo nada por salvar a Charles? Charles era su único amigo. _Es_ su único amigo. Lo odia, como nunca. Es su culpa. Que Charles haya muerto, es su culpa.

Cuando baja del vehículo, siente como si todo el aire en sus pulmones desapareciera. La mansión, al menos por fuera, es igual que la primera vez que la vio (con solo diez años y nadie en el mundo que la quisiera).

En la puerta, una mujer de cabello blanco y tez morena recibe a la gente. No son muchos y Mystique se pregunta si nadie comprende que ha muerto una de las mejores personas del planeta.

— Hola… ¿viene al funeral?

Storm. Mystique la reconoce. Son varias las veces que luchó con ella. Pero, por supuesto, la mutante no la reconoce. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Ni ella misma lo hace.

— Si. — su voz es apenas un susurro, un reflejo fiel de cómo se siente ahora.

— ¿Conocía al Profesor?

La pregunta la deja indefensa. ¿Conocerlo? Charles era su hermano. Le dio una casa, un hogar, una familia.

— Si. Desde pequeña. Él… él me ayudó mucho.

Storm asiente, conteniendo las lágrimas. Mystique nunca sintió tanta empatía con la albina.

Entran juntas. El funeral transcurre con tranquilidad y eso le molesta. Tendría que haber más gritos. Más llantos. ¿Nadie comprende que ha muerte Charles Xavier? ¿Que ha muerto su hermano?

No hay un cuerpo al cual enterrar. No puede ver el rostro de Charles. Y Magneto… Magneto podría haber hecho algo… él podría haber salvado a Charles. Charles le salvó la vida una vez.

Parece que eso hubiese sido hace milenios, en otra vida.

Se queda parada frente a la lápida. Storm le ha dicho que tendría una reunión con otros miembros del colegio, pero que se podía quedar todo el tiempo que quisiera. Si tan solo la mujer supiera…

— Lamento no haber podido venir al funeral, Storm.

— No te preocupes, Beast, estabas ocupado. Ahora que hemos decidido seguir con el colegio… ¿ocurre algo? Oh, ella es una conocida del Profesor.

Mystique tiembla unos segundos. Beast… Hank. Hank McCoy. Se miran, pero es imposible que él pueda reconocerla, ¿verdad? Él no puede… no…

— Raven.

Su nombre, el verdadero. Nadie la ha llamado por su nombre en… la última persona que la llamó así fue Charles.

— Hank… Hank. — cuando quiere darse cuenta, está abrazando al hombre, llorando contra la tela de su traje.

— Raven… lo siento tanto…

Y no es justo, no es justo que Hank la esté consolando a ella. Mystique… Raven no tiene ningún derecho de que alguien la consuela. Ella se fue, abandonó a su hermano. No tiene derecho.

— Hank… Hank…no es justo… no es…

Hank la abraza más fuerte y Raven no puede dejar de llorar. Hace tiempo, luego de tener que abandonar a su hijo (su hijo, suyo y de Azazel), se juró no volver a llorar. Pero es débil. Es una humana débil.

— Beast, ¿la  conoces?

Hank la mira unos segundos.

— Si. Es la hermana del Profesor. Raven.

***

La han dejado pasar la noche en la mansión. Hank, incluso, le ha conseguido su viejo cuarto, ese que quedaba junto al cuarto de Charles, cerca de las escaleras, para poder ir por las noches a por un bocadillo nocturno.

— ¿Y tú eres mutante?

Raven está sentada en la cama, mirando al vacío. Storm entra en el cuarto, acompañada de Hank, que la mira preocupado – y ella no se merece que alguien se preocupe por ella –.

— Era. Intentando salvar a… — puede callarse, puede mentir. Hank no va a delatarla, pero si revela quien es, es muy probable que la echen a la calle. No miente, a Charles le molestaba que ella dijera mentiras. — Magneto, me inyectaron La Cura.

Storm la mira sorprendida, Hank también (aunque este último por un motivo diferente).

— ¿Magneto? ¿Quién eres tú?

Hay unos segundos de silencio. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle? ¿Qué Storm la mate? Eso, en realidad, sería lo mejor.

— Raven. Pero tú me conoces como Mystique.

La albina aprieta los puños. Si, era evidente que iba a odiarla. Que la mate. Que la mate y acabe con su sufrimiento. Que la mate, así quizás pueda reencontrarse con su hermano.

— ¿Cómo era? — todos miran sorprendidos a Kitty, que entra en el cuarto acompañada de Bobby. — ¿Cómo era el Profesor de joven?

— Muchachos… — comienza Hank. El buen Hank, siempre preocupándose por los demás.

— Él era el mejor. Yo no tenía a nadie cuando lo conocí. Él me dio una familia.

Storm, entonces, la mira diferente. Es como si viera a través de ella, a través de esa enemiga que fue hasta hace poco, como si descubriera un trozo de Charles en ella.

— Charles… — y decir su nombre duele, porque muchas veces lo dijo antes, llamándolo a gritos, enojada, feliz, triste. — Él era muy bueno. Cuando éramos pequeños, siempre me contaba un cuento antes de irnos a dormir. Era muy gracioso, porque en realidad él no sabía ninguno, pero… Pero éramos parecidos, ¿sabes? Porque ambos… ambos éramos… especiales.

Y sigue hablando de Charles. De su hermano. Es fácil hablar de él, de su infancia y su adolescencia. De la época en la que creía que estarían juntos por siempre. Es fácil y duele, porque los recuerdos están más frescos de lo que deberían y recordar a ese hermano que ha perdido y que nunca recuperará duele aún más que el haber perdido (nuevamente) al amor de su vida.

Esa noche, cuando todos la han dejado sola, Hank vuelve al cuarto.

— El Profesor… Charles siempre te quiso. Nunca olvidó a su pequeña hermana.

— Charles era demasiado bueno para su bien.

Se quedan en silencio, Hank en la puerta y ella aún sentada sobre su cama. Su vieja cama, esa en la que saltaba mientras escuchaba sus discos de vinilo, con Charles gritándole que bajara el volumen, que él quería estudiar.

Esa casa tiene demasiados recuerdos.

— Mañana iremos a enfrentarnos a Magneto.

Raven vuelve a la realidad. Mira a Hank y recuerda a ese adolescente demasiado inteligente y muy inseguro del cual estuvo un poco enamorada.

Hank es el único que queda con vida, aparte de ella (y de Magneto, pero no quiere pensar en él), de esa primera generación.

Se para y se acerca hasta él, quedando a solo unos centímetros.

— Suerte.

Y entonces, hace algo que tendría que haber hecho un par de décadas atrás. Lo besa.

No es un beso apasionado, ni mucho menos. Pero ellos están con vida. Sean, Ángel, Azazel, Riptide, Alex… Charles. Todos han muerto menos ellos.

Antes de salir, Hank se gira una última vez.

— Quizás no sea lo mejor que te diga esto, pero tengo que hacerlo. Cuando era joven estaba equivocado: incluso con tu piel azul, eras hermosa.

Raven sonríe.

— Lo sé.

FIN


End file.
